<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fun by Atale80</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542557">Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80'>Atale80</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MILGRAM (Music Videos)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nsfw Fukoto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Futa Kajiyama/Mikoto Kayano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Futa stood in from of Mikoto's door, placing a hand on the knob, but not moving to open it. His heart beat faster as he cursed himself and his nerves. He to a deep breath and pushed open the door, slamming it behind his as he entered. He stood frozen in the doorway, staring at floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Futa~" his eyes focused on the owner of the voice. Mikoto patted his lap with one hand, using the other to motion Futa to come closer. He shuffled closer, stopping a few inches from Mikoto, averting in gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Futa, that's not what I asked you to do." Mikoto grabbed Futa's wrist, pulling him onto his lap," much better."</p><p> </p><p>Mikoto bit down on Futa's neck as he slid Futa's jacket off his shoulder, letting it fall to the floor. He have his hands to his lover's waist as he continued the assault of his neck, enjoying the muffled moans the escaped from Futa's mouth, currently covered be his hand in an attempt to quite himself. Futa's grip tightened on Mikoto's shoulder as he bit a particularly sensitive piece of skin. Mikoto grabbed Futa's wrists pressing a kiss to his palm.</p><p> </p><p>"Futa don't hide your voice. I want to hear every sound you make so be good boy~" Mikoto reached his free hand under the pillow, admiring his work. He moved his hand to Futa's cheek as he other felt around under the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"Futa I have a gift for you." His hand slowly slid out from the pillow, the red color of the item catching his eyes. Mikoto rose the red collar and placed it around Futa's neck, sliver chain hanging and occasionally hitting his chest with its slight swing.</p><p> </p><p>"It suits you so well, Futa~" he pulled Futa in to a kiss with a pull of chain and slipped his hand under Futa's waistband, removing his pants. Futa jumped at the motion as he moaned into the kiss. He leaned in to the touch as Mikoto's tongue slipped into his mouth. His thought fogged as slow strokes of Mikoto's fingers increased in pace. Futa wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, nails raking against the pale skin. He could feel the knot forming in his stomach. Mikoto pulled away and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Futa you're being such a good boy," The strokes increased again, as he felt a finger slide over his slit, "Should I give you a reward?" Mikoto teased the red head. He increased his pace once more, nearly being Futa to the edge, before pulling away his hand, letting both rest on Futa's thighs. Futa wanted to protest, but all he managed were needy whimpers under the gaze of the other.</p><p> </p><p>"What roll. His eyes began to roll back as he pushed his hips forward. He really did love seeing Futa like this, he loved it even more that only he could see Futa like this. He slid his hand towards Futa's butt, watching the other jump at the sudden squeeze he gave.</p><p> </p><p>"Futa what should I do?" He repeated. After a minute of silence he togged on the chain force Futa's attention on him. "I need an answer Futa. What do you want for your reward?"</p><p> </p><p>Futa's mind was nearly blank, and Mikoto gaze really wasn't helping him. Any words his tried to make died in his throat. He rolled his hips against Mikoto, hoping he would understand.</p><p> </p><p>"Futa you have to speak clearly." Mikoto bite Futa's ear, causing the other to shutter.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you understand?" Futa nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, now speak."</p><p> </p><p>"I-please..please..ah!" Futa felt a hand suddenly start stroking his length.</p><p> </p><p>"Continue." Mikoto examined every slight movement of Futa's body as he lazily stroked.</p><p> </p><p>"P-please...p-ah...le!" He leaned into the touch as he tried to pull his thought into some kind of coherent sentence. His eyes began to roll back as he pushed his hips forward. He groaned as the motion ceased.</p><p> </p><p>"Futa, I need an answer." Mikoto's voice sent a shiver down his spine. Any pride he had left was quickly replaced with a need for Mikoto.</p><p> </p><p>"P-please f-f...fuck me!" His face burned crimson as he stuttered out the words.</p><p> </p><p>"Good boy. That wasn't that hard no was it." Mikoto pulled him closer, before pushing him on to the bed, knee in between his shaking legs. Futa roll his hips against Mikoto's leg, search for friction.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone's impatient." Mikoto pressed a hand to Futa's hips, forcing his movement to stop, as the other reached into the night stand, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. Futa could feel the trail of saliva running down the corner of his lips. He spread his legs wider as his eyes focused on the now coated fingers coming towards him. He tensed as the fingers teased his entrance. The feeling of being entered was always uncomfortable at first, but soon after that feeling faded and was replaced with a need for Mikoto to go deeper. His mind went blank when the fingers started to move.</p><p> </p><p>"More please! I need it Mikoto!" Any restraint or pride that held his tongue at bay was gone. Something about Mikoto intoxicated him. Nothing seem to be enough. He always yearned for more. His hips chased the fingers as they exited him, disliking the emptiness that followed.</p><p> </p><p>"Patience Futa." Those words were a promise that more was coming. He watch skilled hands undo Mikoto's pants and roll the condom on to Mikoto's cock as his breath got stuck in his throat, the tight collar doing nothing to help his air flow. Hands rest on his hips as Mikoto pressed against his entrance, unmoving. He was teasing him. Futa could feel his entire body straining. He wanted it, he need it. When did he get like this? What was it that made him like this?</p><p> </p><p>His mind went completely blank when he felt his body being penetrated. His eyes rolled back as his scream slurred curse mixed with Mikoto's name and pleads of pleasure. Mikoto pulled the chain, pulling him closer and biting down on his neck, marking his skin. Mikoto hit his spot every time, causing a constant assault on his senses.</p><p> </p><p>"Futa do you want to cum?" Mikoto teased the red head's cock.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes Mikoto sama."</p><p> </p><p>"Even though we just started. Oh well then cum for me Futa."</p><p> </p><p>The orgasm rippled throughout his body. He felt everything go limp for a second before feeling the of pleasure returned. His body was overestimated and sensitive, yet it got no rest from the brunette on top of him. He gripped Mikoto's back, leaving nail marks. The only thing keeping him up was the hand pulling the chain. He was still high on his previous release when he felt a hand return to stroking him.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts turned to mush. The word Mikoto, the only thing he could think or say. Everything was a haze of pleasure. He felt his insides fill as another orgasm ripped through him. He felt Mikoto pull out and the vague sound of his voice before everything went dark.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"I guess it broke." Mikoto finished buttoning his pants as he smiled at the now unconscious red head.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll help clean you up later. When you're awake, okay?" He patted Futa's leg, causing a slight jolt from the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I went to far," He smiled as he stood up, " You'll probably want some food when you wake up."</p><p> </p><p>"Be a good boy and stay like that for me til I return, my cute little Futa." He smiled darkly as he shut the door behind himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>